The Vampire Diaries:A New Me
by kandystar009
Summary: Elena has turned into a Katherine?Will history reapeat itself.Who will she fall for this time,and who will she meet along the way?Inspired by The Vampire Diaries.KAtherine will return to mystic FALLS,AT THE SAME TIME eLENA BEGINS AS kATHERINE.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Vampire Diaries story,and I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.!

Stefan stood waved for me to come close to smiled,and offered his hand to me.I clumsily walked towards he saw me,his face lit up even more,and I I approached I saw a dark figure creep upon was a vampire.A horrible,scary-looking fangs were dripping with walked swiftly behind Stefan,and grabbed his I realized what was happening,I ran towards the evil vampire,about to lunge myself at ,I saw it's .His eyes threatend,but I liked it.I walked by step,taunting those blue eyes.I came even touching his chest.

"Elena.",He said playfully " Damon.",I said back. "Didn't know you would be so liar!",He said in a deep voice. "Kind of new to me,too.",I said surprised that I'd just said that!

What did I just say?Did I mean it?No could I fall for him?Nope.I didn't!Or,NO!I denied it...until I saw his eyes.I mean _really_ saw his eyes,a deep,caribean smirked,and dropped the thing he was !That was STEFAN!How could I call him thing!Oh,god!I couldn't pay attention long enough because I got lost in stared he held my hand.I held his strong,and secure hand, kissed gently hands held me protectivly,and I kissed him didn't feel like when Stefan kissed .It is much much more love,and passion.I felt safe,and passion didn't stop ,,no it stayed and never lost its full capacity of love.I suddenly had an urge to play him.I pulled away slowly,and then slowly almost kissed him again,but I turned my back to him and giggled as I swayed my hips away from ,all of a sudden I started to as fast as I could.I felt like someone was chasing me,or _something._I just ran,still thinking of with all my speed,now.

I woke up,panting and .I got up,and went into the bathroom.I went to the mirror,and washed my wet face with cool water.I went back into my room,and drank the glass of water at my bedside table.I calmed myself down,and went to my window.I opened my curtains,wide,and felt a pang in my eyes from the was light out already?I quickly turned to my was already 6:06 am.I accually cared how I looked ?I curled my hair the way Katherine did.I just realized it,but she looked freaking step up my game.I Put a spaggetti staped black blouse on,and added a black black jeans were blacker than my shoes were high heeled pink stilletos.I put two sprays of my favorite perfume and grabbed my bookbag.

Jenna was already up,and making offered me I rolled my eyes and headed for the the hell?I walked back in there to apologize,but something caught my waited for me,patiently in front of his old catalac.I walked slowly towards him,and his eyes seemed to scan through me,and they grew wider and wider.I stopped a foot in front of was totally surprised,and I smiled.

".Wow!You look...,this isa real change." "Yeah well,people change they're minds,Stefan.",I said putting emphasis on his name. " in.I'll drive you to school.",He said sternly.I emmideatly had a bad idea,and I knew it but I don't care."In that old thing?Ok,hold on I forgot my phone.I'll be back."

I went into the took out the cellphone from my pocket.I dialed Damon's number,and smiled a evil answered by the second ring.

"Hello?" "Damon?Hey!It's you come pick me up for 't tell him,but I don't want to be seen in Stefans old for me?"There was a short pause. "Wow,,anything for ,Oh Damon,beautiful,sexy save me from my torture.I need you.I love you Damon."

Irepeated that,and I felt him smile on the other line.I went outside,and convinced Stefan to come eat breakfast with ,I brought him inside,and asked him in front of Jenna,so that he wouldn't a few minutes of eating,I heard a honk outside.I smiled a tormenting smile,and Stefan just looked at me in shock.I gave him a little wave,and slowly walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry,guys for all the mistakes I made in the previous computer is STUPID!

"Elena",Stefan said as he grabbed my arm.I gave a weak my eyes,and turned around. I sighed."What ,Stefan?I need a ride for 't worry about it,you can pick me up."I could tell he was hurt,and curious. "Who?Elena what's wrong?What do you mean don't worry about it?Elena is there something you want to tell me?" "No 's nothing to making a big deal of 's...Damon.I mena don;t worry about it like leave me alone,Stefan!"I walked out of the door,and took a deep breathe as I watched Damon climb out of the scanned through me like Stefan did,and smirked.I turned around,and smiled at Stefan. "-what happend?I like it.I uh see Stefan's .Well get in,doll."He said as he opened the door for me.I hopped right into the porshe convertable.I put my seat belt on,and gave a quick glance at Stefan who was watching us drive away.

Damon gave me a smile,and I smiled smile turned into an urging need to touch me.I gave him a nod with my finger.I came closer to him,and nearly kissed eyes widened as he turned pushed me away,and stopped the got with incredible speed,and pulled me out of the car.

"Katherine",he said as if it were true. ".Hi,Damon."He looked at me again and instantly hugged me. ",I'm so so ,you-wow.I thought oh nevermind just get back really different.I-I Elena!Why do you look like her?" "I don't ,how about you get me to school?Stop staring at me!'I said even though I wanted him was hard to not kiss him.I couldn't fight it was wrong with me?What about Stefan?Why did I leave him?Why DAMON?What happened?All that went away in an instant as I kissed him with all my might and soul.I can't do this anymore.I kissed him my body against his chest,and kissed him hard.I was filled with love,and need for him."Damon",I gasped.I was breathing hard.I had forgotten to kept me in an me,again,and again.I could tell he was waiting for this,and he had been keeping this up inside.I gave him the biggest hug I had ever given didb't matter to was Damon.I can't believe I hadeb't opened my eyes before.

"Elena.I love you",He said as he kissed me once more.


End file.
